Golf is a sport played by 60 million people from old to young. Beside the exciting aspects of the game, the majority of the golf players also value the physical exercise required to play 9 or 18 holes. This usually means 2 or 4 hours of non-stop walking. Though walking can provide physical exercise for players, in several cases the player may desire to either travel faster or reduce the energy required to go from point A to point B on the golf course. This is true in several cases. For example:                Walking 150 or 200 meters required to reach the next course is very physically taxing. The exhaustion caused by having to walk for such long distance can negatively affect the players' concentration and result in increased number of mishits.        If the pace of a player's game is slower than that of other players, other players are required to wait for prolonged periods of time. In this situation, traveling fast across the course can quicken the pace of the game, and reduce the waiting times for other players.        When searching for the ball, it is desirable to have a quick and convenient way of travelling across the golf course.        
With this in mind several solutions have been developed overtime to lessen the physical effort needed to travel several hundred meters while carrying a 7 to 15 kg golf bag with golf clubs. One such invention is the golf trolley to carry the golf bag. The golf trolley solves the problem of carrying a golf bag, but does not solve the problem of getting tired from walking and pushing the trolley. This consequently leads to loss of concentration, leading to deterioration of the golf scores and fun.
This problem is getting bigger the older the people get. Motorized golf trolleys only partly solve the problems by taking away the need to push or pull the trolley during the game. Still the golfer has to walk and a large group of golf players decide to hire a 2-person electric golf cart on the golf course, that transports both the golf bags and the players. However, this solution takes away almost all walking exercise. In surveys people have admitted that really miss the total outdoor physical exercise of walking between courses.
Therefore, a tribrid solution is required which gives players the choice to either be supported by a vehicle or to get some physical exercise by walking. The tribrid solution allows the user the ability to walk, kick, and drive. In this vein, recently, single person solutions are being introduced such as the convertible walking/riding golf cart and self-balancing motorized 2-wheeled vehicles. However, these vehicles have a major disadvantage: in order to travel faster than the walking speed of the average person, one has to switch over to fully motorized support. It is not possible to have a semi-powered propulsion mode which still requires the exertion of physical energy. In addition to this, the weight (about 50 kg) and size of these vehicles is such that it is nearly impossible to transport them in the trunk of a car, which is desired by a lot of players who are used to take their trolleys from their home to the golf course and back.
It is desirable to have a kick-bike type of vehicle that allows fully motorized or a tribrid solution with motorized and physical propulsion. But these aspects are difficult to balance in combination with a golf bag. The geometry of the frame and the steering mechanism do not facilitate an easy to use vehicle with the golf bag positioned at the right position and with a stable mass distribution. The scooting and coasting tricycle offers some freedom of either walking, and kicking but has no motorized support or semi motorized support. This solution is very poor in the sense that the design of the tricycle makes it hard to walk behind or next to the vehicle. Also, the limited amount of space means that it is hard to fully swing that leg and generate a kick. The freedom of the kicking leg is limited to a backswing kick e.g. it is not possible to swing the leg forward.
The present invention provides a golf-bag carrying vehicle in the form of a tricycle configuration, which ensures a more comfortable and faster ride that is capable of transporting of a golf bag while using less energy. The overall size of the present invention is minimized by multiple folding mechanisms, that improving handling, reduces energy required for propulsion, and enables easy and flexible individual transport.